<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by Eredacted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969819">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredacted/pseuds/Eredacted'>Eredacted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Gen, Oneshot, P5R Spoilers, Post-Canon, chatfic, this is literally a self insert fic im sorry its kinda cringe, unclear ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredacted/pseuds/Eredacted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Maruki's palace, Sawyer finds himself grieving a friend he didn't know he'd lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a short angsty thing i wrote for an rp me + a friend started a few days ago that got out of hand really quickly fsdhghjgjhg i might write more for this character at some point considering hes a vent self-insert oc but for now enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>==========================================<b><br/>
</b> <b>March 19th 20XX</b> <b><br/>
</b>==========================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>[12:24] Sawyer:</b> hey goro!! its been a while, you on vacation or smth??? :)</p>
<p><b>[12:24] Sawyer:</b> you shoulda told me or somethin you ass lmao</p>
<p><b>[12:25] Sawyer:</b> probably dont have cell service or smth lol</p>
<p><b>[12:25] Sawyer:</b> but text me back when you DO ok?????</p>
<p><b>[12:25] Sawyer:</b> i. know you wont actually.</p>
<p><b>[12:25] Sawyer:</b> kurusu told me</p>
<p><b>[12:26] Sawyer:</b> i dont understand the palace or fight or getting shot by your clone thing but </p>
<p><b>[12:26] Sawyer:</b> fuck</p>
<p><b>[12:27] Sawyer:</b> i dont know how to.</p>
<p><b>[12:27] Sawyer:</b> do this.</p>
<p><b>[12:27] Sawyer:</b> my mom knew. and she didnt tell me. </p>
<p><b>[12:28] Sawyer:</b> i mean of course she didnt literally whos fuckin surprised</p>
<p><b>[12:29] Sawyer:</b> but you promised me</p>
<p><b>[12:29] Sawyer:</b> you fucking promised me you wouldnt leave</p>
<p><b>[12:29] Sawyer:</b> and you did</p>
<p><b>[12:29] Sawyer:</b> you left me like every fucking one else</p>
<p><b>[12:32] Sawyer:</b> im sorry</p>
<p><b>[12:32] Sawyer:</b> its not your fault</p>
<p><b>[12:32] Sawyer:</b> i just</p>
<p><b>[12:35] Sawyer:</b> i dont know what to do</p>
<p><b>[12:35] Sawyer:</b> i miss you</p>
<p><b>[12:36] Sawyer:</b> dont really believe in like. god or heaven and i dont know if you do either but</p>
<p><b>[12:36] Sawyer:</b> wherever you are</p>
<p><b>[12:36] Sawyer:</b> i hope you arent hurting anymore</p>
<p><b>[12:37] Sawyer:</b> you didnt really tell me specifics and i get it but i know you werent super happy.</p>
<p><b>[12:37] Sawyer:</b> when we hung out in that weird dream thing</p>
<p><b>[12:37] Sawyer:</b> you already knew by then right</p>
<p><b>[12:37] Sawyer:</b> uagh im getting fucking tears all over my screen </p>
<p><b>[12:41] Sawyer:</b> alright m back now</p>
<p><b>[12:41] Sawyer:</b> less crying more typing</p>
<p><b>[12:41] Sawyer:</b> i wish those pictures from the fake dream whatever carried over</p>
<p><b>[12:41] Sawyer:</b> i really liked the picture we took at the jazz club</p>
<p><b>[12:41] Sawyer:</b> when you took me there. you said it was an important place to you</p>
<p><b>[12:42] Sawyer:</b> did you take me there because you didnt want me to be upset</p>
<p><b>[12:42] Sawyer:</b> i mean if you did kinda fucked up that plan but like a for effort</p>
<p><b>[12:42] Sawyer:</b> im running out of things to say</p>
<p><b>[12:42] Sawyer:</b> i mean not really but the rest is stuff i wanted to say to you and get an answer</p>
<p><b>[12:43] Sawyer:</b> like texting your number abt the latest episode of featherman feels kinda</p>
<p><b>[12:43] Sawyer:</b> wrong</p>
<p><b>[12:43] Sawyer:</b> i miss your weird overanalyzing for the new episodes</p>
<p><b>[12:43] Sawyer:</b> anyway</p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> if by literally any miracle out there you DIDNT die and youre just being like</p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> a dramatic asshole and not responding</p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> let me know ok?</p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> i miss you </p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> and i also want to rub it in kurusus face for being wrong and doubting you</p>
<p><b>[12:44] Sawyer:</b> but yea</p>
<p><b>[12:45] Sawyer:</b> bye goro</p>
<p><b>[12:45] Sawyer:</b> talk to you later</p>
<p>
  <b>[Sawyer archived the conversation at 12:49]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>==========================================</p>
<p><b>March 23rd 20XX</b> <b><br/>
</b>==========================================</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[Sawyer un-archived the conversation at 8:50]</b>
</p>
<p><b>[8:51] Sawyer: </b>futaba got the picture back for me!!</p>
<p><b>[8:51] Sawyer: </b>she was getting pictures for her and okumura and makoto for their family and</p>
<p><b>[8:51] Sawyer: </b> !!!!!<br/>
</p>
<p><b>[8:51] Sawyer: </b>you better not be dead because if my last picture of you is blurry ill kill you for real myself!!!</p>
<p>
  <em> ✓ Read 9:32 </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by me!<br/>my tumblr is at https://swordsxsarcasm.tumblr.com/<br/>please dont reuse or reupload any of my work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>